My Boyfriends Back
by tokyokid10
Summary: Kagome is a college student that must deal with the attention of one guy while waiting for her boyfriend Inuyasha to come back. You will have to read the story for the surprising ending. Warning there will be a little kikyo bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this based on a old song I heard called My boyfriends back by the angels. This is my second fanfic so I hope you like it. Warning there will be a little bit of Kikyo bashing so if you like her click away from this story now.

_**Lyrics are in bold italics.**_

"Hey Kagome," Sango called trying to catch her friend. Sango was a tall athletic girl with brown eyes and long black hair. Kagome turned around to see her college roommate running toward her. Kagome was a small petite girl with blue eyes and ebony hair that reached her waist. Kagome and Sango had grow up together with their two other friends Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey Sango," Kagome smiled as the breathless girl stopped in front of her. "Hey I'm glad I caught you because I was wondering if you wanted to go to the club next week," Sango breathed as Kagome's eyes hardened. "Sango, you know Inuyasha would have a fit if he found out I talked to other guys," Kagome mentioned as Sango shook her head. 

"Kags, Inuyasha is all the way over in America and I'm sure his not sitting around doing nothing," Sango tried to explain to her poor friend. "Easy for you to say your boyfriend hasn't been gone for three years," Kagome smiled as Sango went still. "Pervert," she screamed before knocking the boy behind her to the ground. "I'm sorry my love but I just couldn't resist your beauty," he smiled as Sango fumed at him. "Yeah right Miroku," she huffed as he stood to his feet. The couple turned to see their friend laughing her ass off at their little display. "Miroku you never change," Kagome laughed as he gave her a smile. "Why thank Kagome, but I was wondering if you would bear my child," he grinned before getting hit own the head. "You know I should call Inuyasha and tell him you are flirting with his girl," Miroku stared at the girls in horror at the thought of having to deal with an angry hanyou.

"No, don't do that besides I'm not the one he should be worried about," Miroku suggest nodding his head toward a man walking their way. "Uh no, not Naroku," Kagome muttered as she watched the demon give her a grin. Naroku was a hanyou with dark eyes and long black hair. A year after her boyfriend Inuyasha had left the wolf demon had started to show her attention. "Hello babe," Naroku grinned placing his arm around the girl he dubbed his woman. "Naroku, I wish you would stop you know I'm dating Inuyasha," Kagome said removing his arm from her waist. "Yes, but he's not here so now your mine," Miroku and Sango shook their heads at the demons stupidity. "Naroku I already told you I'm not going out with you," Kagome breathed as she watched his face change. "Why because you're his slut," he growled causing everyone to stare at the group.

"Why you," Sango growled as her boyfriend held her back from ripping the demon apart. "Whatever, see you around Kagome," Naroku said before walking away. "How dare he say that about my friend," Sango continued to fume as they watched him walk away. "I'll have to call Inuyasha and tell him about this little encounter," Miroku thought remembering what his friend said. _"Miroku I want you watch Kagome and make sure nobody messes with her and if they do call me," Miroku nodded at his best friend. _"Hey "Miroku did you hear me," Kagome waved a hand in his face knocking him from his thoughts. "What," he shook his head before looking at the two annoyed females. "I said are you coming with us to the club next week," Sango frowned as Kagome shook her head at her friends. "Yeah I'll be there," he said as his phone started to ring. Mirkou quietly excused himself after looking at the caller id. "Hey, man how's it going in New York?" Miroku asked his friend. "Good so how is everyone doing," Miroku grinned with mischief. "I doing well and so is my lovely Sango," he laughed as he heard Inuyasha start to growl. "You know what I mean idiot," Inuyasha muttered as his friend continued to laugh. "Kagome is doing fine besides getting hit on by a demon," Miroku pulled the phone away from his ear as the hanyou started to yell. "What, you wait till I get there next week," Inuyasha mentioned as Miroku looked at the phone in shock. "Your next week," Miroku stammered as Inuyasha continued to growl. "Yeah I'll be back by Tuesday," Inuyasha muttered as Miroku got a good idea. "Hey man I have an idea," Miroku said as he told the hanyou about Sango's plan to take Kagome to a club.

(Tuesday)

"Hey Higurashi I heard you've been cheating on my Inu-baby," Kikyo the school slut said glaring at the other girl. "I don't know what you've heard but I would never cheat on my boyfriend unlike you," Kagome spat as Kikyo humped before walking away. "What's the matter Kagome?" asked her friend Shippo. Shippo was a fox demon with green eyes and bright orange hair. "Nothing Kikyo was just harassing me about a rumor she heard," she sighed as the fox demon went still. "Oh so you've heard about," he muttered drawing the girls attention. "Yeah how could I not they are saying that I'm cheating on Inu," she glared looking at the whispering girls that walked by. "Yeah Naroku shouldn't have started them just cause you wouldn't date him," he turned to see an angry girl beside him. Shippo laughed nervously before silently sliding a couple a steps to avoid the rage that was building up in her. "Naroku," she screamed before running out the door to find him. "Ok, maybe I shouldn't have told her that," Shippo sweat dropped as the door slammed shut.

"Naroku," a voice yelled as he looked at the girl running toward him. "I knew you would come looking for me eventually," he sniggered as she growled at the arrogant boy. "Why did you start them rumors about me cheating on Inu," Kagome glared as he continued to smile. Kagome gasped as she was pulled behind bushes and pinned to a wall. "Because my little pet if I can't have you no one will," he snarled tightening his grip on her wrists.

Kagome grew scared as he roughly slammed his mouth down on hers. Naroku pulled away from the struggling only to let her drop to the ground in tears. "See tonight at the club babe," Naroku laughed leaving a crying girl behind him.

"Kagome what's the matter?" a concerned Sango asked as her came through the door to their apartment. Miroku was surprised when Sango came into the living room with a sobbing Kagome. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked after Sango came back from taking Kagome to her room. "Naroku forced Kagome to kiss him after threatening her," Sango told the shocked Miroku. "Now she has bruises from where he pinned her to the wall," Sango sighed sitting beside her boyfriend. "Inuyasha is going to kill him when he gets back," Miroku muttered before clasping a hand over his mouth. "What Inuyasha's coming back," Sango whispered in shock as he shook his head. "Yeah I have to pick him up at the airport," Miroku chuckled as her mouth dropped open. Sango watched as he stood up to stretch before grabbing his keys. "I plan to bring him to the club tonight so be sure Kagome is there," Sango nodded as Miroku left for the airport.

(Airport)

"Where is that idiot," a grumpy half-demon muttered before someone came sliding across the floor. "That was fun," Miroku laughed before turning around only to come face to face to an irritated hanyou. "Oh sorry I'm late I was stuck in traffic," Miroku laughed nervously as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Yeah traffic," Inuyasha grinned pointing to a hand print on the perverts face. "Opps," Miroku blushed as they walked out of the airport. Inuyasha watched as his friends face grew solemn as they passed the college. "What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as his friend gulped. "Now Inuyasha I want you to promise me you won't do anything hasty," Inuyasha silently nodded urging his friend to continue. "Today Kouga threatened Kagome," Miroku swerved the car as Inuyasha let out a string of curses. "Inuyasha please you're going to make us wreck," Miroku replied as he dodged a car. The car remained in silence till Inuyasha sensed his friend's uneasiness. 

"What else happened?" Inuyasha asked looking straight ahead instead of Miroku. "He kissed and left bruises on her," Miroku pulled the car over knowing the hanyou would blow up at the information. "He what I'll kill him," Inuyasha yelled as his eyes started to turn red. "Inuyasha please calm down," Miroku replied trying to make sure his friend's demon didn't surface. Inuyasha silently let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples to calm himself. "If it makes you fill better he will be at the club tonight," Miroku mentioned as Inuyasha started to grin. "Good," Inuyasha smirked as he sat back to enjoy the rest of the ride home.

(Meanwhile) 

"Come on Kagome you'll have a good time," Sango tried to coax her friend to go to the club. "I don't want to Naroku will be there," Kagome sniffled opening her door. "Please there's a surprise waiting there for you," Sango replied giving her friend puppy eyes. "Ok I guess I could come," Kagome answered as a huge smile broke across Sango's face. "Great I know the perfect dress you should wear," she giggled pulling Kagome to her closet. Kagome watched as Sango looked through her closet before pulling out a dress she hadn't wore since there graduation party. Before she had a chance to refused Sango had already shoved her into the bathroom to shower.

Hours passed before both girls were ready. Sango wore a dark purple shirt that fitted her tight violet pants. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that showed off her violet eye shadow and pink lip stick. Sango smiled as she looked at her friend. Kagome wore a red silky shirt that tied around the neck and showed off her back. Her black pants fit her perfectly to show off her curves. Her hair was in curls that fell down to rest on her back. "Ready," Kagome nodded as they both headed to the club.

The club was filled with people that were drinking, dancing, and singing. "When do you think she'll get hear?" Inuyasha asked anxious to see his girlfriend. "Don't worry my friend," Miroku smirked as Inuyasha caught sight of his angel. Inuyasha was brought from his staring by an elbow to the side. "What," Inuyasha growled before following Miroku's finger to a man on the other side of the club. "That's him," was all Miroku said as Inuyasha eyed the man over. "Good," Inuyasha smirked cracking his knuckles. Inuyasha gave his friend a confused look when he grabbed a hold of his arm. "Not yet Sango has a surprise for you," he chuckled as the hanyou nodded. 

"Come sing Kagome," Sango said while pulling a struggling Kagome to the stage. "No," she growled as Sango whispered into the DJ's ear. He nodded before grabbing his microphone. "Tonight we have a guest so give it up for Kagome," he smiled as three girls ushered her on stage. "Don't worry Kagome we're going to be your backup," replied one of her old friends named Rin. "You wouldn't let you do this by yourself," smirked her other friend Kagura. "Besides I pick out the perfect song," Sango smiled patting her friend on the back. "Which one?" Kagome asked her smiling friend. "Oh a song by the angels, just remember to look out for your surprise," Sango giggled as she went over to join the other two girls. "Ok," Kagome whispered before her eyes went wide. Standing beside Miroku was her smirking boyfriend who gently blew her a kiss. 

Suddenly Kagome smirked as she figured out which song Sango had picked out for her to sing. "That's Sango," Kagome whispered as she took the mic. "I would like to dedicate this song to my special friend named Naroku," Kagome mentally laughed when she saw the demon smile at her. As the music began to play, Inuyasha started to walk toward the unsuspecting demon with a plan of revenge in his mind.

_**He went away and you hung around  
And bothered me, every night  
And when I wouldn't go out with you  
You said things that weren't very nice**_

Kagome stared directly at the Naroku with a glare before starting the chorus.

_**My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You see him comin' better cut out on the double  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You been spreading lies that I was untrue  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)**_  
So look out now cause he's comin' after you

Inuyasha smirked as he saw his girl give the demon a defiant look before looking toward him.

(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
(Hey, he knows that you been tryin')  
(And he knows that you been lyin')

Kagome swung her hips as she walked to the edge of the stage as she continued to look at the man she loved.

_**He's been gone for such a long time  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
Now he's back and things'll be fine  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong  
**_

Kagome made a gushy face as she remembered how strong Inuyasha really was

(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)

_**(Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin'!)  
(Now you're gonna get a beatin'!)  
**_

Naroku began to look around when he saw her keep glancing behind him.

_**(What made you think he'd believe all your lies?)  
(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)  
(You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size  
(Wah-ooo, wait and see)**_

My boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation  
(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)  


Sango, Kagura, and Rin exchanged glances as they watch the seen in front of them.

_**  
Yeah, my boyfriend's back  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Look out now, yeah, my boyfriend's back**_

_**  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
I could see him comin'  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
So you better get a runnin'  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Alright now  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(La-day-la, my boyfriends's back)  
My boyfriend's back now  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)**_

Know he's comin' after you  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Because he knows I've been true now...

Kagome smiled as she finished her song to the shocked demon. Excuse me but I believe you have been messing with my girl," Naroku turned around to come face to face to no other but Kagome's boyfriend Inuyasha. "She is mine," Naroku proudly stated staring at the hanyou. Inuyasha let out a smirk before he punching the demon right into the nose. "No, she's mine and so don't bother or your going to answer to me because I don't plan on ever leaving again," Inuyasha away from the unconscious demon only to be jumped by his energetic girl. "Inuyasha I've missed you," Kagome replied shielding him with kisses. "I have to Kaggie," he smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. "Inu-baby don't kiss her she was cheating on you," an annoying voice interrupted their kiss. 

"Kikyo unlike you my girl would never cheat on me," Inuyasha told the wining girl. "But Inu-baby we're suppose to be together," she screamed at the pair. Kikyo's screaming was interrupted when a punch collided with her makeup face. "Well that shut her up nice job Kagome," Miroku whistled as their friends joined them. "Hey dog terd," Kouga smirked while slinging his arm around his girlfriend Ayame. "It's nice to see you too you mangy wolf," Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Must you continue to act immature little brother," Sesshoumaru replied as he brought Kagura over to join the group. "And here I thought you missed me," everyone laughed as Inuyasha gave his brother a hurt look. "It's nice having the group together again," Rin smiled as looked at her boyfriend Shippo to her friends. "Yeah," everyone laughed as they made their way to the exit to spend the rest of the night with each other.

There I hoped you liked it. Review and tell me if I should make a sequel to My boyfriends back. So please Review.


	2. SEQUEL NOTE

Thank you for all your reviews. I am planning to make a sequel to my boyfriends back. So look out for my sequel which will be called "ANGEL". Also many of you may have wondered what happened to kagome and inuyasha before he went away to New York so I may start writing a story that happened before my boyfriends back. So review and tell me if I should. Thanks everybody. **TOKYOKID **


End file.
